


Desserts at 4AM

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and part of the Avengers team decide to make dessert at 4 in the morning...much to Tony's disapproval</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/130637306693/desserts-at-4am</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desserts at 4AM

###  [ **47\. Creation in**](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/130637306693/desserts-at-4am) **[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

“I expect big things from you guys. Now let me see your creations.” (Y/N) grinned, sitting at the dining table with Steve. 

“Alright. This is really big, trust me. This is like the best thing I have ever made. Next to my suit.” Clint grinned, holding his dessert plate behind his back.

“You made yours out of a box, Barton.” Rogers rolled his eyes, chuckling as he rested his arm over the back of (Y/N)’s chair casually.

“Ah. But it’s a  _beautiful_  box.” Clinton grinned, earning a shove on the shoulder from Natasha.

“Oh shut up. At least I tried in mine. I think I should get extra credit for that.” Nat mumbled, putting her plate down gently. 4 rather large chocolate cupcakes sat there with small decorations of frosting on the top.

“Nat!” (Y/N)’s eyes widened. “When did you learn to bake?”

“France, 5 years ago.” Natasha smirked proudly at Clint.

The archer frowned and put his plate on the table next to Natasha’s. “I mean, I think I did pretty good. I didn’t burn it. Or myself.” He nods with a grin.

“All you had to do was defrost it!” Steve laughed, smirking. “But I do love cheesecake so I’ll give points for that.”

“Who’s idea was it anyways to make dessert at 4 in the morning?” (Y/N) asked, yawning as she took one of the cupcakes, breaking off a piece and putting it in her mouth.

“Yours.” Everyone stated in unison before everyone burst out into laughter.

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” came JARVIS’ voice over the intercoms. “But Mr. Stark has requested, with lots of profanity, might I add, that you keep it down while making desserts at 4AM.” 

The group burst into laughter, (Y/N) trying to contain her giggles as she finally spoke up, “Tell Tony we’re sincerely sorry and that he can have some cheesecake in the morning.”

“If there’s any left.” Clint added with a grin. “I mean, it’s my baby! He never lets  _me_  play with his suit!”

“Probably because you’d break it.” Steve smirked, leaning back in his seat. (Y/N) laughed as the boys and Natasha started to argue about who’d probably break the suit. 

 

(And let’s be honest, although Clint would totally be the one to break it by accident, Nat would probably just break it  _just_  to piss off Tony.)


End file.
